


Ouija

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, scarefest challenge, spooooopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Day 2 of the Scarefest Challenge. Prompt was Ouija. Gavin wants to watch a movie.





	Ouija

"Michael, Michael!" 

"What, Gavin?" 

"Look what I found." 

Gavin held the DVD up proudly, the title “Ouija” splashed across its cover in a “spooky” font, a child sat staring out at Michael from beneath the name. Michael shook his head. 

"No." 

"Wot?! Why not?" 

"We are not watching a dumb horror movie on Halloween." 

"But Micooo," Gavin simpered, "Geoff and Jack are out and who the bugger knows where Ryan is. Michael pleeeeease."

"It could be fun," Jeremy offered. "We could rip the fuck out of all the shitty effects. Like with those dollar store movies Geoff brings home. Could even make it a drinking game." 

"You just want an excuse to get wasted, lil J." 

He shrugged, "that too."

They all settled on the couch, Gavin pulling a blanket from gods only knew where. Michael grunted as Gavin snuggled into his side. "You're warm," was the only excuse Gavin gave as Jeremy piled in on his other side.

By half way through the movie they were all clinging to each other.

By the end they had the lights on.

"That was fucking bullshit!" Michael gave a half-hearted laugh. 

"Yeah," Jeremy tried to agree, voice wavering. 

Gavin merely whimpered.

"I dunno about you pussies but I'm going to bed." 

"Michael no!" 

"Not up for another movie?" Jeremy asked, hopeful.

"I can't believe you're both terrified by a dumb b-grade horror movie."

The lights flicked off and all three lads screamed.Michael all but dived back under the blanket with them."M-maybe another movie isn't such a bad idea."

_Get out._

"Did you hear that?" 

"Maybe" 

"Bugger me..."

_GET OUT!_

"Stop fucking around Gavin you cunt." 

"It wasn't me you smegging knob!"

"Jeremy?"

_Jeremyyyyyy_

"Cut it out you assholes!"

"Not me!"

They were all buried with their heads under the blanket, the air becoming hot and stuffy with their breath.

"Gavin take a peek." 

"Why me?!" 

"You made us watch the fucking movie!" 

"Why not Jeremy? He's braver than me!" 

"You're bigger than me though." 

"You're heavier than me."

"Just fucking peek you idiot!"

Gavin sat up, slowly pulling back the blanket and peeking over the back of the couch.He came eye to socket with a glowing skull, ghastly grin fanged, hollow orbits staring into his soul. The hairs raised on the back of his neck and he gave out an unholy screech. 

Jeremy and Michael bolted from the couch, Jeremy scrabbling behind a chair and Michael landing face first on the floor, kicking futilely at the blanket tangled with his limbs, screaming profanities.

Over the din of it all, Ryan's peals of laughter rang through the air. The light flicked back on to reveal the Vagabond, glow in the dark paint on his face and tears in his eyes, making the skull make-up run. "Oh my god, I can't believe that worked!"  

 "RYAN YOU FUCKING CUNT!" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
